


Rumor Has It

by crylorenaissance



Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Pegging, back at it with the smut content, empress au, this one is sweet too though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: While the Empress and General attempted to spend quality time together, someone makes a threat against the Empress’ relationships before she puts them in their place
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106720
Kudos: 10





	Rumor Has It

Cool, stiff leather ran along Hux’s jaw, down his throat, to his shoulder, where it came to rest.

“Darling, let me see you,” he pleaded, licking his lips. He was blindfolded and could only hear Lita’s movements.

He and the empress enjoyed their little games. Armitage had teased the Empress until she almost came during a meeting.

“Do you deserve that,  _ cyare?” _

“No, Empress.”

Lita bent down, taking his jaw in her hand as he knelt on the floor. She ghosted her lips against his. Hux leaned forward, seeking more. 

“That’s right. Only good boys get rewarded,  _ cyar’ika _ .” She leaned in, cheek brushing his. “Color?”

“Green.”

She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek when it was confirmed he was fine.

“Will you be good?”

“Yes, empress. I’ll be your good boy.”

Hux felt the sleeve of her robe tickle his face. It was an extravagant thing. Something Kylo had bought for her. It was sheer, the color of red wine and flowing.

Lita ran her fingers through his hair, tugging slightly so he’d face towards her.

The cool leather was back. Running down his spine this time.

Lita rarely hit him with the riding crop. While Armitage could definitely be a brat, she never felt the need to punish him that severely in these situations. Kylo, on the other hand,  _ enjoyed _ being hit with the crop. As did Lita.

Lita leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Is my good boy going to behave?”

“Yes!”

“Do you want the blindfold off?”

Hux nodded and Lita pulled it loose, tossing the fabric aside. He was flushed and his hair messy. There were smudges of red lipstick all over his cheeks and jawline. 

“There’s my pretty boy,” she said, smiling and kissing Hux’s cheek again.

“Darling,” he whined.

Lita walked around Hux and leaned in to kiss him. Hux moaned and reached up, grabbing Lita’s breasts. Her robe was loose enough around her chest for him to have easy access. 

There was a buzz at the door that made them both freeze.

“I’ll get it. It could be urgent. Wait here for me.”

Lita gave him a quick kiss before going off to answer the door. The only people who came to the quarters of the rulers were Armitage, Mitaka, Ellaria and Phasma.

That’s why Lita was surprised to see Allegiant General Pryde in her doorway when it slid open. Then she remembered she was still holding the riding crop.

“May I help you, Allegiant General?”

Enric Pryde was a stone faced man. The only expression he made was a scowl. He very rarely smiled or showed an emotion outside of annoyance or indifference. Until now when he looked  _ shocked. _

“I was looking for the general. Would you know where he is?”

“The general’s off duty. Did you try his quarters?”

It was hard to play the card of innocence when there was a riding crop in her hand and the sheer robe, which was already loose around her breasts, revealed lingerie and a leather harness around her hips and thighs.

“I did. Are you  _ expecting  _ someone, Empress?”

“No, I was occupied until you came here. Is that all you need?”

“If you see the General, let him know I was looking for him.”

“Is it an emergency?”

“No. Perhaps, you should also tell him to not get on the wrong side of the emperor.”

“Did something happen on shift today?”

“No, but fucking the emperor’s wife does seem rather dangerous. Doesn’t it, Empress?”

Lita put the end of the crop under Pryde’s chin. He stiffened. 

“You listen to me, Enric, I will not have you threaten the General or my relationship with my husband. If you continue to behave this way around me, I will have you demoted and sent to our most  _ useless  _ ship on the edge of the Galaxy. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Empress Cetrye.”

She lowered the crop slightly.

“Remember who you’re addressing, Allegiant General.”

Pryde knelt, bowing his head.

“I apologize,  _ Empress.” _

“Thank you.”

Lita drew the crop back and struck his cheek with it.

“Whatever my husband does will be far worse. Remember, Allegiant General,  _ I’m  _ the merciful one. You’re dismissed.”

She closed the door without another word.

Lita tossed the crop aside in disgust. She would have to disinfect it later.

“Armitage?”

Lita stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Hux was splayed out on the bed, stroking himself, eyes half-lidded and lips parted.

“Cyar’ika,” Lita called. “I’m sorry I left you alone like this.”

Lita knelt between his legs on the bed, taking his free hand in hers and kissing the back of it.

“Would you like me to help?”

“Yes,” he breathed. Lita released his hand.

“Could you grab the lube from the drawer for me,  _ gedet’ye _ ?”

Hux reached into the drawer in the bedside table and grabbed the tube for her.

“Thank you.”

Lita stripped off her robe, revealing the strap she had been wearing.

“Still good?” she asked, coating the dildo in lubricant.

“Yes, love.”

“Good. Let me know if you want to stop at any time.”

“Of course.”

Hux whimpered when the plug he had been wearing was removed and Lita slowly pushed inside him, drawing out a moan.

“Good?”

“Yes!”

She rolled her hips slightly before beginning to thrust. Hux’s hands clenched at the sheets, his breathing coming in pants as Lita began to speed up.

“Harder,” he whined. It was breathy, much like the moans that followed when Lita followed through with his request.

“Fuck!  _ Lita!” _

“What is it?”

“More! Let me come, please, love!”

“Touch yourself for me,  _ cyare _ .”

Hux obeyed, reaching down to stroke at his cock. Tears of pleasure sprang to Hux’s eyes as Lita began to thrust harder and his moans grew louder, words less coherent.

Hux moaned as he came all over his stomach.

Lita slowly pulled out, starting to undo the fasteners on the harness before discarding it to clean later.

“Was that good?”

Hux turned to look at Lita as she laid down beside him.

“Yes, my love, thank you.”

Lita gave him a kiss before Hux got up to get cleaned up. She grabbed her robe from the foot of the bed, pulling it back on.

“Let me make you feel good, darling,” Hux begged, kissing Lita’s jaw as he climbed into bed.

“Mm not right now,  _ cyare _ . Later?”

Lita laid her head on his chest, tracing light patterns on Hux’s skin with one hand.

“What did Pryde want earlier?”

“I’m not sure, actually. He didn’t explain. But he did threaten to tell Kylo we’ve been sleeping together.”

“Oh?”

“So I threatened his position and made a vague threat on his life. And I hit him with the crop.”

“Do you know how much I love you?”

She did. She absolutely did.

When Kylo returned, he was pleasantly surprised to see Lita and Hux sitting in the living room. Hux was on the sofa with his back to the door and Lita was straddling his lap. Lita reached a hand out to Kylo, which he took as she propped herself up on her knees for a kiss.

Lita settled back down into Hux’s lap as Kylo leaned down to kiss him as well.

“So what is this I hear about my beautiful wife sleeping with the General?”

“Just a rumor,” Lita said, kissing Hux’s cheek. “Isn’t that right?”

“I have no idea where anybody got that idea. Although, I have heard that the General has slept with the emperor, as well,” Kylo replied.

“What a scandal.” Hux’s deadpan expression and serious tone made Lita giggle as she kissed him again.


End file.
